Out of My Head
by XXXJustMeAndMyMusicXXX
Summary: After failing to kill Professer Shane, Kol decides to change his tactics. He kidnaps Elena in hope to stop the cure search- after all don't you cut off the head of the snake? Set during season


**Disclaimer-I do not own anything TVD.**

* * *

_"Disappointed disengage_

_You wrapped your limbs around me, hard to escape_

_I'm catatonic, cannot run_

_It almost killed me"_

_~Out of My Head __–__ Digital Daggers_

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Original Kidnapper**

Elena didn't get it. She didn't why everyone was so mind set on getting this cure for her. Sure, she'd give anything to be human, but she was damn right tired of everyone always trying to save her.

She was so exhausted with everything always revolving around her. So if not getting the cure meant that she didn't have to stress people making sacrifices for her, then so be it.

She never tried to stop them though. For deep down she knew that there was no way to stop them- especially Damon and Stefan.

Kol couldn't let it happen at any cost, yet there always seems to be an obstacle in his way. For instance, the Bennett witch. If she hadn't gotten involved, that professor would be dead and all his problems would be solved.

But no... Everyone wants to sacrifice everything for that cure. Everyone wants to go to great lengths for what- to be human, to get their one true love back? It was all so stupid when there was a huge price to pay in the end.

Hell on earth. If they get that cure, there's the biggest chance in the world that they'd free Silas. But he couldn't let that happen- he wouldn't let that happen!

He needed a way to stop all this. He needed to cut the snakes head off. And he knew exactly who's head it was-the _cure_ to his problem.

* * *

Elena lied in bed staring at the ceiling, overwhelmed with thoughts. Thoughts that included being a vampire forever or more of the people she loved dying.

Overwhelmed by the haunting thoughts, Elena rolled out of bed landing on her feet in an instant. She walked silently through hallway, and stopped at the door way to her brother's room.

_Jeremy._ She had been thinking about herself so much she forgot to think about how this was affecting her little brother. He was being forced to kill vampires, some having been innocent humans, before a more than willing Klaus had turned them all. His eyes turning red, the veins slithering down his face, and then the fangs would come out. He would bite his wrist first, forcing feeding them his blood;then snapping there necks in an instant. Then he would smile, like it was his greatest achievement in the world

Elena shook the images from her head, and slowly & steadily walked into his room as silently as she could, but the creaky floor wasn't being helpful- at all.

She continued to walk towards he brother, and stopped when she made contact with the edge of his bed. She studied him for a moment, and winced at all the hurt and pain she read on his face- all the hurt she had caused. She was supposed to protect him. Keep him away from bad things, but now it seems that it's the other way around now. He's protecting her more than her him.

She turned away, and started towards the door and out the room when tears threatened to escape her eyes. She slowly closed Jeremy's door, leaving it open just a crack. She made her way back down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator, and grabbed a blood bag. She went into the cabinet, and got a mug any normal _person _would use for coffee. The mug she used to use for coffee, when she was normal...when she was human.

She twisted off the blood bag cap with her teeth, and poured it into the multi-colored mug. She sipped the mug contentedly, when she heard a knock on the front door. She groaned in annoyance, probably Bonnie or Caroline coming to check on her _again. _She knew it couldn't have been Damon or Stefan because they had a thing for climbing through her window.

Elena ignored the knocks hoping that they would subside soon when there was no answer. But then the knocks got more rapid and louder, and Elena- glad to see Jeremy was actually getting some sleep- decided her only choice was to answer the door.

She sauntered to the door at a quick pace, and then opened it, ready to give the person who was bothering her at this hour a piece of her mind.

When she opened the door she saw there was no one there and hesitantly stepped outside.

She looked around studying her surroundings when she saw a car parked in front of her driveway. She looked around for the owner and then finally decided that whoever had knocked was gone. She turned around to walk back to her house when there stood before he stood a too familiar face.

"Hello, darling" Spoke the voice of Kol Mikaelson

"Kol." Elena breathed nervously.

"In the flesh." He smirked.

"W-what are you doing here?" She questioned him trying her best to compose herself.

"We'll save the explanations for later, but we need to leave now if we want to get out of here before anyone notices you're not here" He explained.

"We? What do you mean we? Why would I ever leave town with you? Why would I go anywhere with you?" Elena questioned him almost hysterical.

"Oh, I'm sorry love. I made it seem like you actually had a choice." Kol laughed humorlessly. "You see either we can do this easy way- you leaving with me _willingly_- or the hard way. And believe me either way is fine with me." He continued harshly.

Elena looked back at the doorway to her house. All she had to do was cross the threshold and he wouldn't be able to get in- or get to her. She could call Damon, Stefan, or even Klaus to come over here. But, if she did run, and Kol managed to catch her. There was a good chance he'd use some kind of force, maybe even compulsion to get her to go. Elena turned to run with her vampire speed, but before she could take one step she heard a crack; and everything went black.

"The hard way it is." Kol whispered in Elena's ear as her body went limp, and he let her fall to the ground.

He picked up Elena's lifeless body, and made his way to his black Camaro almost hidden by the shadows of the night.

Kol started the car, and drove off into the night smiling, his plan was falling into place.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hoped you like it. This is my first time writing TVD fan fiction, hope you like. Review, favorite, and follow please! If you have any questions, or are confused about anything PM or review me your questions!**

**~Jay**

**P.S. Five reviews for an update!**

.


End file.
